The dragon's breath for the girl's death
by Borderlands of my Mind
Summary: EVERYONE FOLLOW ME ON MY TINDER, TUMBLR, AND EHARMONY ACCOUNTS OR I'LL KILL MYSELF. RATTED MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM
1. Chapter 1

GyroMidas was getting ready to go see his girlfriend once again. He was wearing nothing to formal, Jeanss and a T-shirt. He jumped the subway that he needed to take to his girlfriend's house and got stuck with the worst person next to him. The girl sitting next to him on the subway seemed to be a young girl, maybe 17-21 years old. It was obvious that she was talking to her friend, but she was talking about sex.

GyroMidas wanted to plug his ears from all the words that he had learned had a double-meaning. After an exhausting 15 minute bus that felt like hours to GyroMidas he arrived at the station. He ran out and walked 5 minutes to his girlfriend's house. He was surprised to see that his girlfriend was waiting outside of the house. "How long have you been waiting," asked the damper little devil.

"Only about 10 minutes," she replied. You must be exhausted from your ride.

Ride...

"I'm so excited your here," she said

Excited...

"You need something to drink, juice?"

Juice...

"Thank you for coming Gyro"

Coming...

Gyro was out of his mind as he entered the house of his girlfriend, Jay's sister. Jay's sister invited him to her couch in the living room. They were browsing CamCast Cable when they decided on watching the movie: Kill Bill Volume: 1. Gyro wanted to watch I Spit on Your Grave, but as long as he was with Jay's sister he would watch anything. Eventually the movie ended and Jay's sister invited Gyro to her bedroom. Gyro was nervous, after the talking of sex, and Jay's sister inviting him to her bedroom he was scared. They laid down on the bed and Jay's sister started hugging Gyro.

Gyro and Jay's sister loved to cuddle. Gyro liked it more than he thought he would like sex, so it was enough for him. However, Jay's sister started slipping in her tongue as they were making out. Gyro was scared, it was all moving to fast. Gyro pulled away, a strand of saliva connecting their two mouths. "What's wrong?" asked Jay's sister.

"Nothing."

Jay's sister looked at him for a very long time before slapping him on the shoulder and saying, "I know when you're lying babe." Eager to get off the topic, Gyro said, "You want to get back to lip wrestling?"

"Oh you little romantic you," exlaimed Jay's sister. They started kissing, feeling each others tongues play around in their mouths with their hot breath. The night ended with them cuddling, Gyro was relieved that it didn't go to anything more...


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note_

I just want to say a quick fuck you to Bloodygerkins really quickly. Your asking me to do this shit, and you only like my fanfictions. You're not someone I want to have a threesome with. But, all fo you were wanting/begging me for more lemon so it's the least I can do for bloodygerkins because he unbanned me everytime Atony and Darkzombie got childlishly triggered. I mean don't be on the internet, if you can't handle hate. Jesus they have no self-control. Anyway I'll end this note with the tribute and FUCK YOU to bloodygerkins.

Bloodygerkins was sleeping in his little house in the backyard. His fur was glistening in the moonlight. Suddenly, his owner came and picked him up while he was sleeping. He awoke to the sight of his owner, Whitney Wisconsin sucking his dick. (P.S. Bloodygerkins is a dog). Whitney started bobbing up and down on his dog cock. She made sure it was very wet with her saliva every time she deepthroated it resulting in her gagging. Eventually, bloodygerkins felt a tighteneing around his balls and come in Whinet's mouth. Whitney swalow dog seamen as she get up go down on her knees. She spread vagino for gerkin. Bloodygerkins gave her a taste of his GERKIN. it was bloddy cuz Whitney a virgin. He start pounding in out of as and com so hrd on as. Bloody sleeps wakes up in Cuba where ISIS is raiding mcondals. blodoy joins ISIS and becomes matydromemer. Bloody dies in Canda read l8er ppray for bloodygerk for killign athe foking canadas.


End file.
